


Courage

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn musters her courage to ask her crush for a study session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Courage  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/SPN  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set two years after "Chosen" for BtVS and just before "Pilot" for SPN. The BtVS season eight comics are not taken into account.

Dawn licked her lips nervously as she stared across the classroom at the guy she'd had a crush on since she'd first seen him. He was tall, strong, and all around just totally dreamboat-y, in addition to being one of the smartest people in the class. The fact that he was a couple years older than her didn't faze her at all- after all, if Buffy could date several _hundred_ years older, she could _totally_ date a couple years older. With that firmly in mind, and the professor finally dismissing the class, the brunette quickly gathered her books and rushed after where she could see his head bopping above the crowd of students.

"Sam! Sam, wait up!" she squealed, then, slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized exactly how _young_ she sounded. It got his attention though, and he turned to look for her with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Dawn! Sorry, I didn't see you, what's up?" Oh god, that smile was so dreamy, she just wanted to stare at it all day. Quickly though, she squashed that thought, instead holding up her notebook and waving it with a little flap.

"Well, I've been working on that assignment from last week, you know, the one that's due next time? I'm having a little trouble, and just- just wondered if you'd want to help me look over it?" Her cheeks flushed a little as she managed to stumble over the request, and she quickly looked down, ostensibly to shove the notebook back into the stack of books she was clutching, and she heard him laugh again.

"Sure kiddo," he answered easily, reaching to muss her hair, even as she quickly dodged. Too much practice with Xander trying the same thing made the move instinctual. "I don't mind at all. Actually, Jess is coming over tonight and we're going to do some studying. If you want to join us…"

"Oh." Right. How could she have forgotten? Trying to hide her disappointment, Dawn shook her head and gave him a forced smile. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to, you know, interrupt or anything. Don't worry about it!"

"You sure? Honesty, it'd be fine. Jess really wouldn't care."

"No, I'll be alright. Besides, uh, I think my sister's coming over tonight. So, uh, company and all, see you!" And she was off, her face flaming. Only when she'd left the building and made her way to her car did she finally relax, swearing at herself. She should have known better.

Well, Buffy really was coming over tonight; apparently she had some news on the whole supernatural-front to share, something about some infamous hunter disappearing. Inhaling deeply, Dawn started the car and drove off towards the apartment to pick up a little. Buffy would never let her live it down if she saw the mess it was.


End file.
